helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanimoto Ami
|image = Amijan16.jpg |caption = Tanimoto Ami, January 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Scorpio |height = 157.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |generation = 22nd Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = }} Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the November / December 2014 recital alongside 8 other girls. Biography Early Life Tanimoto Ami was born on November 16, 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2014 In summer 2014, Tanimoto participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition!, made it to the finals, but failed to enter the group."モー娘。'14新曲REC Ver.＆オーディション、℃-uteツアー、浜浦ヘアアレンジby生田 MC:矢島舞美・岡井千聖【ハロ！ステ#88】" (at 31:20). Hello! Project Station. Air Date: 2015-10-15. In November, Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka, Asakura Kiki, Inoue Rei and Onoda Saori. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Tanimoto would be debuting in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki and Ogata Risa. During the Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER, Tanimoto injured her foot. Her injury will take 3 weeks to recover, she is going to be out of the group to heal until she can return. Personal Life Education= When Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Tanimoto's given name, "Ami", means peace (安; a) combined with beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name. |-|Nicknames= The following are a list of nicknames used to refer to Tamimoto: *'Anmii' (あんみぃー): Given and used by her friends.Tanimoto Ami. "初めましててて！！！！谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-16. *'Mii' (みぃ), also spelt as Me: Self-given nickname used to refer to herself. Based on the pronoun "me". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Able to sleep anywhere *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, watching concert DVDs really loudly in a dark room, observing people, movie appreciation *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sports:' Soccer, basketball *'Motto:' Ichigo ichie (一期一会; Once in a lifetime encounter) *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, pink, yellow, yellow-green, and light blue *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "aMa no Jaku" by S/mileage, and "Gamusha LIFE" by C-ute *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Trivia *If she had super-powers, she'd stop time. See Also *Gallery:Tanimoto Ami *List:Tanimoto Ami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Tanimoto Ami Discography Featured In References External Links *Official Profile Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Purple Member Color